Over and Over
by bite-me93
Summary: Warning YAOI. NaruSasu, Songfic for 'Over and Over' Disclaimer I own nothing


Naruto sat in his room. He was lying on his bed; his eyes closed hold something into his chest. Naruto lifted the frame up, there staring at him, was a picture of Sasuke. "I still can't believe he left" Naruto whispered to him self. He stared at the obsidian eyes looking at him. Thinking that the picture didn't give him justice. His real eyes, where much better at giving him the look, that was on his face in the picture. Sasuke was smirking in the picture, trying to act like he didn't care. Naruto didn't ok on his face. It didn't look right, no like in real life. In the picture it seemed fake, and rehearsed.

Today was the anniversary of the day Sasuke, had left for Orochimaru. It had been 5 years today. Naruto still had trouble with it, all he wanted was for Sasuke to come back. Naruto felt tears prick his eyes.

Naruto shook his head, the radio started to play a beat. It was a song Naruto knew, he laid back down on his bed. Hold the picture close, and started to sing with the music.

Cause its all in my head

I think about it over and over again

And I can't keep picturing you with him

And it hurts so bad, yeah

Cause it's all in my head

I think about it over and over again

I replay it over and over again

And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it

Nooo

Naruto looked at the picture. He knew it was in his head. His whishes that Sasuke would come back, his wish that he would get his best friend back, his wish that his old life would return. Naruto shook his head, still sing with the music as it played. Naruto closed his eyes, as pictures of Sasuke flooded to his mind. Pictures of him with Orochimaru, pictures of him in that outfit he'd had. When they meet a few years ago.

I can't wait to see you

Want to see if you still got that look in your eyes

That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes

And it's a shame that we got to spend our time

Being mad about the same things

Over and over again

About the same things

Over and over again

Ohh

Naruto thought about when he had fought Sasuke, in the Valley Of The End. Sasuke's eyes had been dulled, He hadn't shown anything for him. As he had done before. No annoyance, no rage, no love. Nothing like before. Naruto felt a single tear run down his face. He still missed Sasuke so much. He remembered Sasuke helping him in many things. Sasuke had always been there, until he wasn't. Sasuke had left, and Naruto had been hollowed. He thought about kissing Sasuke. He didn't remember when he fell in love with Sasuke, but Naruto thought, it couldn't be too long after that.

But I think she's leaving

Ooh man she's leaving

I don't know what else to do

(I can't go on not loving you)

Naruto sang this part, his voice almost braking. It was true, he

couldn't leave Sasuke. He loved him… And Sasuke being gone tore him apart, and killed him. Naruto thought about all the times, when it had just been Sasuke, and Naruto. When Sasuke had saved him from Haku. And on other missions.

Cause its all in my head

I think about it over and over again

And I can't keep picturing you with him

And it hurts so bad, yeah

Cause its all in my head

I think about it over and over again

I replay it over and over again yeah

And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it

Nooo

Naruto thought, he had tried over and over again. To figure out why Sasuke had left. Why he gone to Orochimaru. He didn't understand, 'What did Orochimaru have that Naruto didn't? What could Orochimaru do that Naruto couldn't?

I remember the day you left

I remember the last breath you took right in front of me

When you said that you would leave

I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you or say anything

But I see clearly now

And this choice I made keeps playing in my head

Over and over again

Playing my head

Over and over again

Ohh

Naruto remembered early the day Sasuke had left. Naruto had been going to kiss Sasuke, but he was too embarrassed. And then when Sasuke had asked, 'Dobe what wrong'. Naruto had yelled, and said 'Don't call me that Teme'. They had gotten into a fight after that, calling each other names. Naruto had been too stubborn after that to tell Sasuke that day. Another reason Sasuke leaving haunted Naruto.

I think she's leaving

Ooh man she's leaving

I don't know what else to do

(I can't go on not loving you)

Cause its all in my head

I think about it over and over again

And I can't keep picturing you with him

And it hurts so bad, yeah

Cause its all in my head

I think about it over and over again

I replay it over and over again

And I can't take it I can't shake it

Nooo

(Now that I've realized that I'm going down

From all this pain you've put me through

Every time I close my eyes I lock it down oh

I can't go on not loving you)

Sasuke thought about what he had done since Sasuke had left. He remembered that for the first month after Sasuke had left, all Naruto had done was sit in his room. He had only left to get food. That had only stopped after Sakura, had banged down his door, and dragged him outside by crying. Naruto had after that done nothing but train for days at a time, only stopping when he ran out of chakra. Naruto wiped away a few more tears after this.

Cause its all in my head

I think about it over and over again

And I can't keep picturing you with him

And it hurts so bad, yeah

Cause its all in my head

I think about it over and over again

I replay it over and over again

And I can't take it I can't shake it

Nooo

Cause its all in my head

I think about it over and over again

And I can't keep picturing you with him

And it hurts so bad, yeah

Cause its all in my head

I think about it over and over again

I replay it over and over again

And I can't take it I can't shake it

Nooo

Over and Over again

Over and Over again

Cause it's all in my head

Naruto took a deep breath when the song was over. He stood up, he got to the door. When someone raped there arms around him from behind. Naruto held his breath. "Am I really all in your head?" they asked. Naruto's breathing stopped, he felt his heart race, and


End file.
